


Not Unprecedented

by YacheBerries



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Pearl, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, bd is in it for like 0.2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YacheBerries/pseuds/YacheBerries
Summary: Blue Pearl, admittedly, draws her a lot. Maybe a little too much.(Takes place between Together Alone and Escapism.)





	Not Unprecedented

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written SU fanfiction in, like, four years, so I apologize if anyone seems OoC,,
> 
> I love these two primary-colored lesbian rocks oh my goodness.

A swipe here, a swipe there; Blue Pearl’s fingers glided effortlessly over the small, holographic screen projected in front of her, the white, faintly glowing lines apparent upon the translucent, projected blue.

As she drew, a faint blue and purplish blush crept onto her face, an involuntary action that the Pearl could not help whenever she drew the object of her affections. The drawing was subtly coming together, and Blue Pearl felt quite proud of its current results. There were still many a subject she wouldn’t dare draw without the subject in question standing in front of her, during court proceedings and otherwise, but it didn’t take long for her personal favorite subject to become ingrained in the memories held within her Gem.

While drawing, Blue Pearl’s thoughts began to dwell on the events that occurred just a few hours prior, however, not the thoughts any sensible Gem would assume a Pearl of her age and reasoning would. She didn’t dwell on Pink Diamond’s return, her odd new human form (whom she recalled quite acutely from Rose Quartz's trial), her sporadic call to host the first ball on Homeworld in 6,000 years, or her sudden fusion with an organic creature.

No, all that lingered within her memories was a pale, yellow hand reaching out to take her holographic screen; long,  _ beautiful _ fingers brushing against her own pale, blue knuckles.

In hindsight, maybe responding to Pink Diamond’s “Is there something you really like to do?” was… not the smartest decision. They were supposed to be preparing her (...him?) for the ball, not get into a discussion about the innate concept of fun. The organic being Pink Diamond had roped along did give quite a sound definition of the noun, and Blue Pearl couldn’t help but feel her knack and enjoyment for drawing was something that could be classified as such.

However, she couldn’t help but feel a well of emotions churning when Yellow Pearl had turned to her in abhorrent surprise upon hearing her soft-spoken “I like to draw.” And she certainly couldn’t help feeling something flutter within her when Yellow Pearl took her screen, silently thankful that her Gem’s projection granted her with such long bangs to hide her blush.

“You can’t share these, they’re highly confidential!” Yellow Pearl’s voice chided, not in a strained voice, but still with vocal surprise. Blue Pearl loved that voice, she seldom got to hear it, but when she did, she treasured it, even in such an embarrassing circumstance. 

The Pearl’s yellow fingers swiped at the screen quickly, from her drawing of Yellow Diamond effortlessly destabilizing a Gem following a trial, to a personable drawing of her own Diamond, to…

Blue Pearl hoped she didn’t gasp out loud. She should’ve made a digital folder for those drawings, a  _ private _ folder. Now, Yellow Pearl was gazing upon a drawing of  _ herself _ upon Blue Pearl’s personal screen, just a few more swipes and Yellow Pearl would see…

Yellow Pearl had paused upon seeing the drawing of herself. It was a posed, serious expression that Yellow Pearl wore, her hands folded behind her and her back erect. Blue Pearl had recalled drawing that specific one prior to a court proceeding, as they were waiting for the accused. Not one of her best works of the yellow-tinted Pearl, as she had drawn it in a rush, but still a drawing of  _ her _ , nonetheless.

Blue Pearl didn’t know what reaction to expect; Yellow Pearl could be angry, she could be flattered; the blush on her cheeks only grew as the seconds passed. Thankfully, it happened to be the latter.

“Hmm… not bad~” Yellow Pearl commented, her voice raised in apparent pleasure. Almost immediately, she eagerly had passed the screen back to Blue Pearl in a hurry. “Try a different angle~”

Cheeks ablaze, yet still thankfully hidden behind her hair, Blue Pearl stared at Yellow Pearl, mouth slightly agape. The yellow-tinted Pearl was posed quite elegentantly, dare she think,  _ sensually _ , eyes closed and a content smile on her face, a position that would stay ingrained in the blue-tinted Pearl’s memory for an eternity.

Blue Pearl could barely perceive anything else after that moment, besides the vague recollection of Pink Diamond’s comment on Yellow Pearl’s apparently love for modeling and her own love for drawing. She did hear her laugh, however, that sweet, angelic laugh of Yellow Pearl’s, and she couldn’t help but giggle a little herself, until…

“Pearl,” a low yet still dominating voice boomed.

Blue Pearl turned instantly to the sound of the voice, hastily closing her holographic screen. It was her Diamond, Blue Diamond, entering her chamber for the first time that night. She looked a bit strained and her hair disheveled, and Blue Pearl couldn’t blame her Diamond for her appearance, after the events of the hours prior still quite fresh.

“Yes, my Diamond?” Blue Pearl’s faint voice sang, quietly saluting for her Diamond’s entry.

Blue Diamond gave a bit of a sigh, looking back at the entrance she came from, before slowly looking back down at her Pearl. “I just wanted to tell you… I might be absent from my chambers for a few more hours. I… need to think about Pink and what to do with her, but I’d rather do so close to her tower.”

“Of course, my Diamond,” Blue Pearl murmured, bowing her head. “Would you like me to accompany you the tower?”

“I would appreciate the company on the way there, but upon my arrival, I think… I would be better off alone, so you have my permission to make your way back here, Pearl,” Blue Diamond sighed, gazing a bit longingly out of her quarters.

Blue Pearl bowed once more. “Of course, my Diamond, I will accompany you until the point you request, and I will respond to your call once you finish.”

Blue Diamond began to shift and walked out of her chambers, Blue Pearl briskly walking behind her to close the door once they had both exited the room.

During their walk to the tower, Blue Pearl could scarcely perceive her surroundings, from the Topazes and Rubies respectfully dodging out of their way and bowing to her Diamond, to the looming structures and architecture that Homeworld displayed at every turn. All that lingered in her mind was pale yellow, slender fingers, a shapely body, and that  _ laugh _ .

Blue Pearl would silently condemn her very apparent feelings for the other Pearl. Being granted the privilege to draw her and any other Gem within the courtroom by her gracious Diamond was one thing, drawing her so frequently, even in private, was another, but literally falling in love with her as she did so? Unprecedented and unacceptable.

The blue-tinted Pearl knew of fusion, of course, and she vaguely knew of the innate concept of love. Seeing the Garnet fusion for the first time in over 6,000 years brought back the distinct memories of that Ruby guard, apologizing and defending her Sapphire after their accidental fusion, only for her Diamond to command that the little red soldier to be shattered. She was surprised to see they had both survived, through the war, through the corrupting light, and through everything in between, while still staying fused together permanently. And, of course, during the ball: Pink Diamond and the human fusing, the Amethyst and Pink Diamond’s Pearl fusing, and the two Jades she had never regarded or noticed in her life fusing. She had always assumed cross-gem fusion of that caliber, or fusing and feelings inspired by  _ love _ , made one off-color and therefore shatterable.  Blue Pearl grimaced a bit at the thought and kept her line of sight down.

Love wasn’t part of the program. She was made to serve her Diamond, to think for her Diamond, to love her Diamond. Nothing else, and no one could come between that. But still…

Blue felt a hint of heat rise in her cheeks again.

Anytime she encountered Yellow Pearl, from catching her eye from across the courtroom or standing with her as they prepared for their Diamond’s entrances, she  _ felt _ something. She felt the overwhelming desire to do more than just draw her; she wanted to lace their slender fingers together, blue intertwined with yellow, and gaze into her eyes. She wanted those same, beautiful yellow fingers to card through her wavy, dark periwinkle hair; Blue Pearl shuddered at the thought. She wanted to, Diamonds forbid it all,  _ kiss _ her. Kiss her lovely, pale Gem, kiss her lips that were always curled into a cute smirk of some sort; feel her quiver under her touch, and to shudder under hers.

“Pearl,”

Blue Pearl snapped to attention. Her Diamond was patiently standing in front of the door that lead to the tower chamber, the prison itself within the room. She understood what she had to do, quickly darting over to the door panel, tapping on the screen to open the door.

Blue Diamond nodded slowly before entering the room. “Thank you, Pearl, go on now. I’ll call for you when I’m finished…”

“Of course, my Diamond,” Blue Pearl murmured softly, before shutting the door behind her Diamond once she had completely entered.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Blue Pearl began to make her way back to Blue Diamond’s quarters. While the Diamond-devoted part of her felt a bit saddened that her presence wasn’t needed by her Diamond, the flustered part of her, where a flirtatious image of Yellow Pearl was still seared, was humbled by the opportunity to continue her drawing. As she walked, she tried her best to avert her eyes from the harvested, architectural Gems making up the wall, who were shifting a bit and whispering to each other. They seldom talked when a Diamond walked by, but a Gem of her status did not instill as much fear in them, not that Blue Pearl even minded.

It might’ve been because her mind was occupied by other things at the moment, or because her fixated gaze upon the floor caused her bangs to block out her peripheral vision, but Blue Pearl suddenly felt her shoulder brush up against something; a thin fabric over smooth skin. A bit remorseful if the innocent victim happened to be the likes of a Sapphire or a Lapis Lazuli, Blue Pearl squeezed her eyes shut, quickly turned around, and bowed apologetically. “I apologize, I wasn’t looking where I was going…”

“No harm done, Blue, though it may do you well to get that hair out of your face sometime~” an all-too familiar voice chided.

Blue Pearl opened her eyes in a start, her gaze lingering as she rose back up. Bright yellow flats, subtly dark yellow thigh-highs, a slender, pale yellow form… yellow, yellow,  _ yellow!! _

This time, Blue Pearl did audibly gasp.

Yellow Pearl tilted her head. “I hope I didn’t scare you, Blue, really, there’s no harm done!”

Mind racing a mile a minute, and cheeks tinted with an unsubtle dark blue, Blue Pearl managed to murmur a response, “I..I was just deep in thought, Yellow, my Diamond had requested some privacy with Pink Diamond, and I was just heading back to her quarters until she called for my return...”

A jolt of realization seemed to overcome Yellow Pearl’s face, and Blue Pearl almost stepped back, afraid said realization was due to the ever-present blue blush on her cheeks. However, that thankfully wasn’t the case.

“That’s quite peculiar… my Diamond, just now, requested for me to leave her alone in her quarters for the time being,” Yellow Pearl noted, mouth curling into a wry, grimace-turned smile. “Our Diamonds must have something similar on their minds…”

“...probably concerning Pink Diamond,” Blue Pearl added, a bit forlornly.

Yellow Pearl gave a forced little laugh. “I don’t know where my Diamond expects me to go, given I was shooed out of our quarters… a Kindergarten, perhaps? Or should I make my rounds to the ship dock and check up on an Emerald?”

The rhetorical question that Yellow Pearl proposed had an obvious, implied answer, and it gave Blue Pearl an elated yet searing feeling within her core. She could invite Yellow Pearl to Blue Diamond’s chambers to satisfy the loneliness the yellow-tinted Pearl was so obviously feeling, but any duration of time, left alone with the Gem of her affections, would make Blue Pearl a quivering, flustered mess. Not to mention, she didn’t know how she could draw the other Pearl while she was physically there with her without coming across as incredibly creepy or…  _ obviously and undeniably in love _ .

“W...Would you like to join me in my quarters until your Diamond requests your presence again, Yellow?” Blue Pearl blurted out, her soft spoken tongue  _ way _ ahead of her thoughts.

Blue Pearl probably would’ve bitten her own tongue off if it wasn’t for the beautifully overjoyed little smile that graced Yellow Pearl’s lips. “That would be quite an honor, Blue, I would  _ love _ to.”

Beaming back with a little smile of her own, her blush still hidden, Blue Pearl shyly nodded and beckoned for Yellow Pearl to follow her. For all the instances where Yellow Pearl showed quite the domineering and agitated attitude, Blue Pearl fondly appreciated how, outside of the Diamonds’ watchful eyes, Yellow Pearl could relax, if just a bit, as proven by their present moments and their assistance with Pink Diamond prior to the ball.

As they briskly walked back to Blue Diamond’s chamber (as not to invite stares from other Gems, walking and architecture, who may have been a bit suspicious by the notion of two Pearls of different colors walking into a Diamond’s personal domain together), Yellow gave a bit of a cheeky laugh.

“You know, I’d  _ love _ to see a bit more of your art, Blue. However unprecedented it was to me in the moment, I’ll admit, you’re quite the talented Gem when in comes to drawing,” Yellow Pearl murmured in a quiet voice. “Sorry if my reaction came across as a little rude, I just was waiting for Pink Diamond’s reaction.”

Blue Pearl’s gaze drifted to Yellow Pearl’s, taken aback by the sincerity of her tone and words. They had reached the door into Blue Diamond’s chambers, but Blue Pearl paused before tapping on the door’s small screen to let them in. “Th...thank you very much, Yellow. Upon further reflection I was… a bit rash in clamoring about what I do for fun in the presence of a Diamond… but Pink Diamond didn’t seem to mind, and _ you _ didn’t seem to mind…”

Yellow Pearl gave a small,  _ cute _ laugh again, not at all forced. “You know, I could always model for you, once we’re settled in; your art of me is a feast for the eyes~”

Blushing furiously, Blue Pearl bit her bottom lip and focused on opening the large door. 

_ Diamonds above, if only she knew how much I draw her… _

Once the door had opened, Yellow Pearl skipped inside with a little spring to her step, while Blue Pearl hung back so she could close the door behind them. The room echoed as Yellow Pearl’s flats hit the floor, the emptiness quite rare for that particular time of day, with the blue chamber’s Diamond absent.

As Blue Pearl walked over to join Yellow Pearl, guiding her to her personal and small blue alcove within the walls on the chamber, Yellow Pearl wistfully spoke up. “I probably should  _ not _ even fancy a thought like this, much less say it out loud, put a part of me is glad to spend a few moments away from my Diamond at this time.”

Blue Pearl looked a bit surprised, glancing over at Yellow Pearl as they sat within a small indentation in the wall. “Y...you do?!” She hoped the apparent surprise within her tone wouldn’t offend the other Pearl; she had just observed Yellow Pearl’s devotion to her Diamond after many thousands of years, and to hear that she was relieved to have a break came as a bit of a shock.

Yellow Pearl gave a breathy sigh. “Everything’s just been  _ so _ turbulent yet stagnant with my Diamond, and Pink Diamond’s return didn’t help… but there’s one thing I am a bit glad to have come out of this situation.”

“What… might that be, Yellow?” Blue Pearl asked very softly.

Yellow Pearl straightened up a bit, flashing a small smile at Blue Pearl. “I got to learn a little about you, Blue! It’s funny, we’ve known each other for thousands of years, yet I just learned earlier today that you like to draw, funny that!”

Blue Pearl couldn’t help but let a giggle escape her lips. “I...I’m glad you got to learn about your enjoyment for modeling, b...because you…” 

The blue-tinted Pearl suddenly stopped herself in a flustered hush, realizing what she almost said. Her cheeks were burning as if she was a fiery Ruby opposed to a dainty Pearl.

_ Because you make an incredible model, Yellow. _

Yellow Pearl looked a bit puzzled. “Because  _ what _ , Blue?”

_ Was that a tinge of light yellow-orange on Yellow’s cheeks? _

“Oh! I...it’s nothing, Yellow, just me trailing off a bit…” Blue Pearl stuttered, attempting to compose herself. She held her pale, blue hands in front of her and flicked her wrists, a holographic blue screen materializing within her palms. “Y...you said you wanted to see a bit more of my art…?”

“Would I ever!” Yellow Pearl gleefully shouted, grabbing the screen from Blue Pearl’s trembling hands.

Blue Pearl opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late.  _ Cursed pebbles _ … she didn’t have time to make a private folder like she wanted, to stow away all of those drawings… all of those drawings of…

“Hmm, this is quite a fine study of my Diamond~” Yellow Pearl cooed, slender fingers swiping at the screen, commentating as she came across each drawing. “Oh, look at that, it’s that silly and terrified little Zircon we had the misery of listening to for an hour during that one trial… Aw, such a powerful piece capturing the raw emotion of your Diamond, and… Oh! That newly emerged Aquamarine we once saw! ...Oh, look at that, it’s Pink Diamond from the Rose Quartz trial, in her hideous human form. But rest assured, Blue,  _ you _ managed to make even her organic body look beautiful in drawn form, and  _ ohh~! _ ”

Blue Pearl wrung her hands a bit when Yellow Pearl stopped on a piece of herself, glowing with a soft white upon the blue screen, illuminating their alcove and reflecting in her wide,  _ beautiful _ eyes.

The piece was of Yellow Pearl, standing erect but also looking content and smuggish, hands gesturing towards the accused during a trial gone by. It was quite detailed, more so than Blue Pearl’s usual drawings.

“You… draw me so well, Blue,” Yellow Pearl said in a soft yet elated tone, a hand coming up to her mouth in an involuntary reaction of pleased shock.

Blue Pearl blushed a deep shade of blue, looking away in fluster to make sure Yellow Pearl didn’t see her reaction and so  _ she _ didn’t have to revisit all of those drawings; all of those drawings she unashamedly had drawn of her fellow Pearl.

“Oh! Look at that, another stunning drawing of myself, perfectly posed and expressive~ and ah! Another drawing of me; so magnificent and animated, and  _ another _ , so elegant~ You draw me  _ so _ much, Blue, and they’re all _ so _ incredible~” Yellow Pearl’s voice rose in excitement and very apparent happiness with every drawing she saw.

Blue Pearl almost felt satisfied with the response she was getting from Yellow Pearl; she sounded  _ so  _ happy. However, she continued to look away, gazed fixated to the ground where a bit of stone was illuminated by the blue projection. The Pearl’s mind was swarming with thoughts; thoughts of love and passion she held for her fellow Pearl, but also thoughts replacement, thoughts of anger, thoughts of  _ shattering _ ; if her growing feelings for Yellow Pearl ever leaked out, as they seemed to be right now.

“...and  _ this _ one, oh my goodness~! It looks so lovely, even if it looks as if its unfinished, I still look great, hehe. Goodness, Blue, I could model for you  _ right now _ , that specific pose if you want, Blue~” Yellow Pearl continued to clamor, quite inraptured with the many drawings she saw of herself. “Blue… goodness, I can’t understand why you’re so fixated on drawing a lowly little Pearl like me so much when you have the presence of our elegant Diamonds eternally around… but I’m honored, I really and truly am.”

Blue Pearl was quiet, her bangs hanging low and her thin form trembling a bit. Yellow Pearl noticed the silence beside her, quickly closing the holographic screen, the light within the alcove dimming.

“B...Blue?”

Blue Pearl felt a soft set of fingers suddenly graze over her cheek, gently brushing back her bangs, before she jolted upright and scooted a bit away. It was an incredible feeling, and Blue Pearl wanted nothing more than for it to continue, but it  _ couldn’t _ .

“...Blue?”

She turned to see a worried set of eyes meeting hers, mouth fixed into a frown, hand recoiled as if she had just touched something scalding hot. Even in such a pained position, there was still such a sense of elegance and beauty to Yellow Pearl, with the soft blue light of the chamber soaked up in her yellow hue, eyes shining a bit,  _ she was biting her lip _ …

“...b...because you’re... beautiful…”

The words had just tumbled out.

Yellow Pearl’s reaction was a mix of many things; it looked like she had flinched a bit, but was also gazing at Blue Pearl with a bit of surprise and newfound curiosity. “W...what?”

“...y..you’re beautiful, Yellow,” Blue Pearl said a bit more confidently. “You’re… a beautiful and elegant subject… full of so much character, charm, and beauty, and projected with such an incredible form~” Blue Pearl hadn’t even realized it, but her hands were sticking out, gesticulating and tracing Yellow Pearls curves in the air as she described the other Pearl.

Yellow Pearl’s eyes were shining a bit, her lips slightly parted in surprise, and a warm, yellow-orange blush beginning to spread on her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose.

Blue Pearl finally realized what she was saying…  _ out loud _ . She recoiled her hands immediately and put them to her mouth in embarrassment, turning away. “I...I’m sorry, Yellow, I...I should not be thinking such things… I should not be be  _ saying _ such things… I...I need to be replaced… I need to be  **_broken_ ** for insinuating such things… I...I’m.. defective …”

Suddenly, a warm pair of hands steadied her, palms resting on her shoulders.

“...Blue.”

Blue Pearl shakily shifted her gaze up, meeting a pair of determined and soft eyes, still managing to pierce through to her despite the long, periwinkle bangs obstructing a bit of her face.

One of the hands, pale and yellow, warm and gentle, came up to cup her face; the other, rising up to tangle itself in dark, periwinkle locks, and slender fingers carding their way through her wavy hair. The blue-tinted Pearl shuddered at the touch, leaning unabashedly into the hand so lovingly cupping her face. The beautiful, warm blush on Yellow Pearl’s face spread a bit, and her face relaxed, as if realization had just settled in and quenched something internally. She shifted her thin, dainty body closer to the blue beside her.

Blue Pearl felt the hand cupping her cheek begin to shift a bit; she  _ hoped _ she didn’t just let out a soft, desperate whimper when it left her face. Instead, the loving hand brushed the Pearl’s hair back, out of her face and eyes, allowing warm, bright yellow pupils to meet cozy, dark blue for the first time.

Eyes widening at the exposure, Blue Pearl felt the gravity of everything hit her in an instant; the hands in her hair, the closeness of their bodies… the closeness of their  _ faces _ … her bangs out of the way and revealing her dark, unsubtle, and purplish-blue blush.

“You’re one to talk~” the words rolled off Yellow Pearl’s tongue too smoothly; very flirtatiously.

“...huh..?!” Blue Pearl’s mouth was agape, primarily in shock, but more of a beckon, if anything.

“You consider  _ me _ beautiful, when I’m currently holding and gazing upon the most beautiful Gem that has ever emerged in the whole universe,” Yellow Pearl’s eyelids fell, half-lidded and a spark of passion within her eyes, steadily leaning in.

The kiss  _ so _ natural. Blue Pearl knew, almost instinctively, to tilt her head a bit, as not to poke Yellow Pearl’s cheek or eye with her nose, and the other Pearl had followed suite. The touch of lips was more of a subtle brush against each other, if anything, but Blue Pearl still wrapped the arms she had previously been holding to her chest around Yellow Pearl’s neck, and she felt the hand that was holding her hair back slip back down to cup her cheek while the other settled on the small of her back, right where the dip of her leotard met her pale, blue skin.

Yellow Pearl pulled away slowly, her eyes still half-lidded. “Six thousand years,” she breathed softly.

“W...what...?” Blue Pearl murmured quietly, the presence of the hair hanging in front of her eyes once again not at all obstructing the breathless, beautiful form in front of her.

“Six thousand years, I have wanted to brush aside your lovely hair and gaze into your eyes… Six thousand years, I have wanted to kiss you, Blue…” Yellow Pearl whispered, her admission lingering in the air for a bit before she spoke again. “Something about you… you were always so charming, so beautiful… I was afraid my feelings were one-sided, as criminal as they were and still are...”

She suddenly laughed a bit to herself, that angelic laugh that made Blue Pearl’s chest flutter a bit. “Those feelings obviously weren’t one-sided, are they now, my dear Blue~? I didn’t want to jump to conclusions when I first saw that art of myself upon your screen… but look at you now~”

Blue Pearl shuddered a little, keenly aware of the soft hand in her hair and pressed to her back. “S...Six thousand years… I was afraid of my feelings, Yellow, so I kept them stowed away through art and behind my hair…”

Chuckling softly, Yellow Pearl leaned in, lips hovering mere millimeters before Blue Pearl’s. “Six thousand years is a lot of time to wait for only  _ one _ kiss, wouldn’t you say, Blue~?”

Blue Pearl wasn’t one to be rash, but sometimes her impatience could bubble near the surface, and, for once, she acted upon it. She closed the small gap between them, blue lips meeting yellow, melding together much more apparently then the chasteness of their previous kiss. Yellow Pearl, though initially stunned at the assertiveness presented by her fellow Pearl, smirked a bit into their kiss, gently dipping Blue Pearl back and tangling her other hand deep in her dark, periwinkle locks. The action caused Blue Pearl to part her lips in eager surprise, which the yellow-tinted Pearl took full advantage of to deepen their already passionate kiss. She wrapped one of her slim, blue legs around Yellow Pearl’s back, relishing in all the closeness she could, and gently moved an arm she had previously had wrapped around the other Pearl’s neck to gently cup her Gem, softly rubbing circles to the iridescent and smooth yellow surface.

Who knows how long the two Pearls laid there, passionately exploring each other’s lips and mouths. Blue Pearl had long ago memorized the shapely projection of the object of her affections, but now, more than anything, wished to take the time to explore it, to kiss it, to  _ feel _ it.

However, a very faint chime rang, resonating throughout the chamber and interrupting the lovestruck Gems. They pulled away from each other, their lips giving a gentle _ *pop* _ , Blue Pearl panting a bit, still leaned back, as Yellow Pearl groaned, sitting up.

“That’s my cue, regrettably…” Yellow Pearl sighed, pouting a bit. “Yellow Diamond can be… quite intrusive at the most inopportune times.”

Blue Pearl gazed up at Yellow Pearl, giggling a bit and still lazily fondling her beautiful and pale gemstone. “‘Yellow Diamond’, no ‘My Diamond’ anymore~?”

Yellow Pearl blushed quite a deep yellow-orangish color, looking a bit indignant and taking Blue Pearl’s hand to gently press a kiss to it. “If you’re going to be  _ that _ teasing about my priorities, I’ll have to stop by more often to hush you with kisses, Blue~!” she managed to squeak, clearly flustered.

Blue Pearl smiled sweetly and proudly, standing up to lead Yellow Pearl out of the alcove. “I wouldn’t mind that, Yellow, until then, I have a drawing idea~”

Yellow Pearl huffed, kissing Blue Pearl quickly on the cheek as she stood up. “You keep on drawing, Blue, and one of these days, you’re going to have a list of so many things to draw, the Diamonds will blush!”

Blue Pearl couldn’t help but let out a genuine laugh as they walked to the chamber’s entrance, before tapping on the screen to open the door. Before Yellow Pearl could walk out, she gently took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Um… Yellow…?”

“Yes, Blue?” Yellow Pearl responded softly, looking down at their intertwined hands with both longing and satisfaction.

“I...I know this isn’t allowed, Yellow… to draw you like I do, to have feelings for you like I do… ...to have  _ kissed _ you like we did… .it...isn’t allowed… but if we ever get caught… if we ever  _ fuse _ one day and someone sees, I want you to know that I’ll always stand by your side, through everything.” Blue Pearl stammered, her gaze fixated on the other Pearl’s flats and the floor.

Suddenly, she felt those hands on her cheeks again, soft and soothing, and Yellow Pearl leaned in to kiss Blue Pearl on the lips, briefly yet softly, pulling away to gaze at her.

“Thank you, Blue, and I will always stand by you as well,” Yellow Pearl said firmly, giving the other Pearl a brave smile. She leaned down a bit, catching Blue Pearl off-guard, and gave her shimmering, blue gemstone a kiss.”One day Homeworld will be different, my dear Blue, I’m sure of it. Pink Diamond is back; I’m sure more miracles can happen. Until then, keep drawing, and if you need a model~” Yellow Pearl winked.

Blue Pearl blushed, a smile creeping onto her face. “I know who to call~” she responded.

Yellow Pearl beamed at that, before quickly turning and briskly walking away, back to Yellow Diamond’s chambers.

Once Yellow Pearl had departed, Blue Pearl involuntarily gave a dreamy sigh, dashing back to her alcove and flicking her digital drawing pad back to life.

The past day had been quite the rush, a rush of emotions, confessions, and kisses, but Blue Pearl felt quite content and satisfied with the result of it all. While she and Yellow Pearl may have to lay low, their feelings were known by each other, and that’s all that mattered to her.

She smiled, fingers swiping upon the screen, drawing two star-crossed Pearls together, easily recalled from memory.

_ Pink Diamond is back; I’m sure more miracles can happen. _

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe... I will write,, about where these porls were during Battle of Heart and Mind...


End file.
